


Movie Night

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [11]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a scary movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt left upon tummblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine A of your OTP/3 tricking B (and C) into watching a horror movie/playing a horror game, without telling them it would be scary, but once the movie/game starts A gets scared themselves and has to cling onto B (and C) as they watch.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/98401740769/imagine-a-of-your-otp-3-tricking-b-and-c-into)

Paul padded from the kitchen into the darkened living room, a bowl of freshly popped corn held between grasping fingers; the ceramic of the bowl was still a little hot, transmitting the heat from the corn to his palms. The scents of sugar, cinnamon and the heavier aroma of butter wafted up from the bowl with each movement that he made, and the combination made him feel hungrier still. 

Richard was already in the room, barely visible in the light that filtered through from the kitchen; the TV, on standby, provided only a vague glow in the corner. Richard held a DVD case in hand and a vague smile upon his face; he nodded to Paul as the other man entered, and sniffed appreciatively. 

“That smells nice,” he murmured, as he opened the DVD case with a solid little pop. 

“Hmmm,” Paul agreed, before he plumped down on the sofa with a satisfied sigh.

Paul sighed again, glad to be taking the day’s weight from his feet; he stretched his legs, and wiggled his toes to free them from tired cramps, as Richard knelt beside the TV, DVD in hand. Richard threw Paul a grin over his shoulder; whilst that grin was innocent on the surface, Paul thought he detected an undercurrent of gleeful anticipation lurking and it made him suspicious.

“What film have you got there, Reesh?” Paul asked, as Richard popped the disc into the loading tray.

Even though Paul had tried to steal a glance at the printed side of the disc, Richard’s hand had mostly obscured it from view, which left Paul still clueless as to Richard‘s choice. 

“You’ll see,” Richard said, lightly and still, there was that hint of gleeful anticipation beneath his otherwise innocent words. 

Paul grunted and popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth, and managed to drop a few of the fluffy pieces onto the front of his t shirt. He cursed through a mouthful of sweet, popped goodness, before he retrieved the dropped corn from his chest. He popped the pieces into his mouth, as Richard sat down beside him, leg jostling Paul‘s own as he did so. Paul took little notice, however; instead, he licked the sugar and salty butter from his skin before he plucked another, albeit smaller handful from the bowl.

Outside, Paul could hear the sound of the rain lashing Berlin streets; even though he could not see it, as both weather and city were hidden by the drawn curtains, he could imagine the way that the water ran down the windows, causing ripples to shimmer against the glass. He almost missed watching the rain; he’d always found the rain soothing, romantic even, as it washed everything clean. 

He smiled when he felt the distracting weight of Richard’s arm settle over his shoulder, as the other man stole some of the popcorn from the bowl still nestling in Paul’s lap. Richard crunched happily at his corn as the film finally began to play. 

Immediately, Paul’s hopes for a cosy night in watching a romantic movie, or perhaps a comedy, were dashed when the opening sequence for American Werewolf in London began rolling across the screen. He threw a disappointed frown upon Richard beside him, even as the other man gave him an all too innocent look.

“What?” Richard asked, and his tone was more innocent than his look.

“You know I don’t like horror movies,” Paul said, sounding aggrieved even to his own ears.

“This isn’t scary,” Richard said, with a shrug. “You’ll love it, I promise.” 

Paul huffed and scowled, body tense beneath Richard’s encompassing arm. Richard huffed out a laugh and squeezed Paul’s upper arm affectionately, before he spoke, momentarily distracting Paul from the screen, where two young American men strolled across a moon-washed English moor.

“We can always turn it off, if you don’t like it,” he said. “Just give it a chance, first.”

“Promise?” Paul asked, suddenly feeling stupid for both asking the question and acting like a frightened child over little more than a film.

“I promise,” Richard said, as he dotted a kiss upon the end of Paul’s nose.

His lips were a little sticky from the popcorn he’d recently consumed, yet Paul didn’t mind; just the proximity of the other man was enough for him at that moment. He smiled and settled his head upon Richard’s shoulder, before he popped another mouthful of popped corn into his mouth. 

Richard’s resultant laughter rumbled in the other man’s chest, yet he pressed a kiss against the top of Paul’s head anyway, fingers stroking gently across the top of Paul’s arm; Paul shivered pleasurably beneath the tickling pads of Richard’s fingers, and tried to concentrate on the film. He found that for a horror movie, it was not quite as scary as he‘d expected; the two lead actors were filled with joking lines and amusing quips. Even the strange locals in the Slaughtered Lamb seemed inoffensive enough ... until the two travellers left the pub onscreen and tracked across the moors, alone, in the moon soaked darkness. 

Paul tensed up when the first unearthly howl issued from the TV speakers, yet Richard's reaction was far stronger than Paul’s own. Richard’s body was rigid against Paul’s, and seemed to almost vibrate with fear. Paul risked a glance at Richard's face, yet from what little he could see of it in the darkened room, he could see that Richard’s jaw was working with fear, eyes fixed in terror upon the screen.

On screen, the shorter of the two intrepid travellers screamed, unearthly howls and growls denoting the fact that the unfortunate man was being mauled by an unseen foe; Richard turned away and nestled his head against Paul’s shoulder, eyes steadfastly turned away from the screen. Richard’s breathing was harsh and fast, as it blasted in too warm bursts against the skin of Paul’s neck. 

Richard, quite obviously, was terrified and Paul didn‘t have it in him to laugh at him or poke fun. Paul couldn’t help the sudden thought that Richard was supposed to be there to offer him comfort, not the other way around. He sighed and set the bowl of partially eaten popcorn aside, to settle one arm around Richard’s body; he could feel Richard’s hands bunching in the back of his shirt, fingers all but digging into the soft flesh of his back as onscreen, the attack continued. 

“We can turn this off if you like,” Paul murmured, as he began to rub a soothing hand against Richard’s back.

“Please,” Richard said, against the warm curve of Paul’s throat.

Paul sighed again and clicked the TV off via the remote; the living room plunged into almost complete darkness. They were left with the glow filtering through from the kitchen, the sounds of the rain slashing against the windowpanes and the laboured barks of Richard’s too harsh breathing.

“Shut up,” Richard suddenly said, into the silence.

“I didn’t say anything,” Paul protested, and he couldn’t stop the light laughter from warming his tone.

“You’re laughing at me,” Richard accused, yet still he refused to let go of his death grip on Paul's shirt.

“Well, you were supposed to be comforting me, Reesh, not the other way around,” Paul reminded him, as he rubbed one conciliatory hand against Richard’s back. 

“Well, I was hoping that something like that was going to happen,” Richard admitted, with a slight huff, as he drew away far enough to glance sheepishly at Paul.

“Oh, right, I see,” Paul said, with a sudden laugh. “So you were planning on scaring me into bed with you, were you? All you had to do was ask; I would have said yeah.”

“I know you would, but the comforting sex would have been fantastic,” Richard said, with a glimmering flash of his usual grin. 

Paul huffed at him, before he said - “You know what, Kruspe? You’re unbelievable.” 

“Does that mean you won’t sleep with me, tonight?” Richard asked, with a frown.

“I don’t know. I think you’re too scared to go to bed alone,” Paul teased, with a quirk of his eyebrows at the other man. 

“Would it work if I said that I was?” Richard asked, hopefully.

Paul sighed, and considered refusing him, yet he knew that even he wasn’t that heartless; despite the somewhat devious reasons for his choice of film, Richard had seemed genuinely freaked out by it. Paul assumed that the other man had already learned his lesson.

He dotted a kiss against Richard’s mouth, before he said - “Okay, you’ve convinced me.”

Richard’s grin was worth 

“I think we need to unwind a bit, before we actually go to bed, don‘t you think?” Paul pointed out. “Star Trek?”

“Okay,” Richard replied, blandly.

Even though the other man had agreed, Paul had to stifle the laugh that threatened; Richard had looked genuinely disappointed that Paul hadn’t insisted on going to bed immediately. Paul shook his head at the other man, before he rose, to slide the appropriate DVD into the player.

They watched little more than the first fifteen minutes, before Richard’s hand rose to cup Paul’s chin, to turn the other man’s face to his; his mouth closed gently over Paul’s own in a soft little kiss. His kisses were sweet from the popcorn he‘d eaten, and each one was gentle, soft, stolen in little pecks until they turned gently insistent; Paul returned every single last one of them, and a sigh escaped his mouth to be swallowed by the other man. His hand rose and his fingers threaded through Richard’s hair; he took little notice of anything other than the man beside him, against him, pushing him back against the sofa. Richard settled between Paul’s spread legs, yet they did little more than kiss and caress each other, bodies still fully clothed and comfortably aligned. 

When the film finally ended, Richard turned the TV off and led Paul into the bedroom. They didn't take long to undress, to curl up into bed together and when they made love, their every movement was slow and tender as their bodies joined and fell apart, hands heavy and needy, moans rising up over the sound of the rain that still hammered against the windows; when they came, it was to shout meaningless curses to the uncaring night, bodies still entwined when the high started to recede and ebb away.

Richard was the first to drift into lazy, sated sleep, hands still clinging almost possessively to Paul’s unresisting body. Paul smiled at that, but didn’t protest; instead, he curled a little further into Richard’s warmth and drifted off into sleep himself.


End file.
